


Not Your Average Pet

by SaraJaye



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Pets, Post-Series, inspired by a Canadian PSA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Anthy bringing home animals was nothing new. This particular animal, on the other hand, was.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veleda_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleda_k/gifts).



"Utena! I've found us a cute new pet!" Utena sighed, smiling and bracing herself. One thing that would never change about Anthy was her love for animals and her need to take in every little lost creature as a pet. Last week it had been a pair of kittens, the week before it was a rabbit, and last Christmas it was a pot-bellied pig.

And she managed to give each and every one all the love and attention they needed. These weren't just cute novelties that only kept her interest until something cuter came along, not for Anthy. By now, their little cottage was resembling a farm and if this kept up they'd need to build an extra room.

Not that Utena _minded_ having these pets...not a lot, anyway. They were good company, sweet and fun and made the cottage feel lively. But they could also be a handful and just like human children they didn't always get along with each other.

"What did you find today?" she asked, checking the backyard to make sure they still had enough romping room before going to greet her girlfriend at the door. "A puppy, another kitten, a-"

She stopped dead in her tracks.

"A _hippo?_ "

Anthy grinned, holding up the impossibly small animal that was apparently light enough to carry.

"It's a North American House Hippo! They're never seen in Japan, but I found this little one wandering by the roadside," she said. "The poor thing was freezing, he needs a warm nest and some raisins right away." Utena blinked. All hippos she'd ever known of lived near water and ate plants, this sounded more like a bird wearing a hippo costue.

"Raisins? A nest?"

"I checked this book out of the library on the way home," Anthy said, setting the little animal down on the sofa and holding up a paperback. " _The Care and Feeding of the North American House Hippo_! It just arrived today, actually."

"Anthy, maybe we should take him to the vet...I mean, what if it's a dog or something and it's just very overweight?" Anthy shook her head.

"It's definitely a hippo, Utena. But we will be taking him to the vet first thing tomorrow, we need to make sure he gets his shots!"

The hippo yawned, nudging Utena's wrist with its snout. She didn't see any signs of dog, bird or other small animal in a costume...it was definitely a hippo. A weird, tiny hippo she didn't think even existed until this day.

_Then again, most Americans would be shocked if a koala bear wandered into their yard one day._ If, of course, their full name was actually true and not just a cute title.

Utena sighed a little and patted the tiny creature on the head.

"Let's start building that nest, then. I'll go get him some raisins from the kitchen."


End file.
